Invisible With You
by Laurenio567
Summary: Short oneshot about the morning after the crash of Flight 116. Cute Patrick and Heidi convo and fluff. Slight sexual connotations. Patrick/Heidi Book: Flight #116 is Down by Caroline B. Cooney


It was still dark out when Heidi stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, disoriented. She was on a couch. And the carpet she spotted on the floor was not something in any part of her house. And suddenly, all the events of the last nine hours came rushing back. She had been alone at her house. Another lonely night, missing her parents, secluded from town, invisible. And within a second her whole life shifted purpose. Flight 116 crashed on her property and the rest of the rescue effort was history. She was lying on Patrick's couch. Patrick. She paused on the thoughts of him. She had noticed him a few times at school, but she had never seen him in his true setting, where he took control, where he thrived. It was fascinating. Then she saw why she had woken up.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up." Patrick's voice was only a whisper as he descended the rest of the stairs when she caught his eye.

"I forgot where I was," she mumbled sleepily. She thought she could hear his smile. She now knew exactly what his smile looked like. And she didn't mind keeping it around. "What time-"

"It's five in the morning." He sat down at her feet, nudging them out of the way slightly. "I thought I would be exhausted. I'm sure I am. But…"

"But you can't sleep either," she finished for him. He nodded quietly, never taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes continued to adjust to the dark and she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Patrick, the senior from her lecture hall, was sitting shirtless at her feet. How had her life changed so drastically in just a few hours? "Aren't you cold," she asked, blushing slightly. Her gaze dropped to her lap.

"Not at all." His gaze was glued to her. She was wearing one of his shirts, since she hadn't thought to grab extra clothes before they left her house, and he knew that she hadn't brought any pants. And she hadn't asked for any. That didn't leave much up to the imagination, though he did wonder what color underwear she was sporting under the blanket.

"Thanks for the shirt," she whispered and sat up a little so they weren't so far apart. "It's a bit big."

"It looks good on you," he rasped, his voice husky from all the yelling the night before. Then he broke his gaze from her eyes and looked at her hair. He chuckled and she giggled with him, knowing she probably looked like a mess. He reached up and ran his hand through it. "If only your hair looked like this all the time, I would have noticed you sooner."

"Don't tease." She playfully pushed his hand away. "I'm much better at being invisible."

"I've never craved invisibility," he admitted, shifting closer to her, "but I might actually like it, as long as I was invisible with you." His eyes flicked to her lips and her heart sped up. She hadn't stopped things from progressing. She knew herself. She did want him. She liked him. A lot.

"I suppose difficult experiences can bring people together in a matter of minutes." She watched his face, waiting for him to reassure her that this wasn't just a reaction to the adrenaline or his rescue high. She wanted him to tell her that he liked her too. That he wanted to drive her to school and pay for her meal at the diner and watch movies together with her parents. He smiled down at her.

"I might never have asked you out if not for last night," he let a breath out. "I didn't even think about having a girlfriend." He ran a hand through his hair. "But now…all I know now is that I can't go back to the way things were before. I can't stand to not know you. You are full of surprises, Heidi Landseth." He shrugged slightly. "You were invisible to me. But now you aren't. And you never will be again. Is that good enough for you?"

"Oh yes!" she whispered enthusiastically. "More than enough!"

"Have you ever been kissed?" His eyes were back on her lips.

"Once in the third grade." She laughed to herself. "Have you?"

"Maybe in the third grade."

"You're making fun of me." She shook her head.

"Very possibly." He cupped her face. He still smelled of smoke, but much stronger was the smell of his shampoo and deodorant. She thought that if this was what it was to be high, she should've tried drugs much sooner. She couldn't help herself.

"You smell so good," she hummed, stopping his progress toward her lips.

"Thank you, Heidi. Now be quiet so I can kiss you and third grade will cease to exist."


End file.
